


Black tea with peach that you like

by tennisuhs



Series: FICTOBER2018 [13]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, but ten was there thank god, drunk making out sessions, gone horribly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennisuhs/pseuds/tennisuhs
Summary: Jaehyun has been trying to set up Johnny on blind dates for months now, and it's safe to say that the latter is sick and tired. He believes in love, however, so he decides to give all this blind dating one last shot. But, the night didn't end just exactly how anyone expected, and the consequences show up the morning after.





	Black tea with peach that you like

PROMPT 13 FAKE EX→ JOHNTEN 

 

Friendship is magic, really. Even when your best friend slams his hands on the table, softly because he wouldn’t dare to kill a fly, but the determination behind his eyes made it feel like a ring of fire had risen around their table. Friendship is magic and all that, even when Johnny had to metaphorically shield himself from all the looks they were getting, and for what was to come. Because friendship is magic, and he loved Jaehyun with every bit of his being, but the younger was set to find him a boyfriend, and there was nothing scarier than Jung Jaehyun’s strive to success.

 

Even if the younger was having his own inner struggles with love life, and what has it, there was this air of justice whenever he spoke about Johnny being in a relationship. Like the boy deserved it. And maybe he did. After all, he was without a doubt the most romantic one out of their friend group. In a very subtle and not up-in-your-face-suck-it-singles type of way. But in that sense that made him sigh at couples holding hands, day dream about receiving flowers and holding into hope that soulmates really existed. That type of romantic. Nicholas Sparks stood no chance. 

 

However, tension was beginning to form like a muddy cloud above his and Jaehyun’s heads as Johnny kept rejecting everyone his friend set him up with. They were all sweet, and yes there was some sort of attraction, but there wasn’t that tug in his chest, that absolutely blood-boiling like feeling one’s ought to have when looking at the other. And the dates were fine, he really did enjoy his time with those boys but, by the end of it some would have already caught onto him. Not difficult to read, Johnny almost felt relieved. But others would really push him into feeling something. Those he had their contact blocked the second he jumped into a taxi.

 

After three months and seeing the weather change from toasty sunny, to eerie autumn, Johnny lost hope in those blind dates. But telling Jaehyun would be useless, since the boy was a social butterfly and by the time Johnny could utter a word, he would already have three more contacts in his list. Which, okay maybe connections were all in this world, but his phone storage was beginning to look pissed. 

 

And there the two friends were, sitting in a rather calm café, you know, like millenials do. Their work schedule started mid afternoon, but they were both early birds, so doing work in the morning and just forgetting until they had to be at the radio station, was the most responsible adult thing the two could manage. Baby steps, you see. 

 

Their work pace, however, had been disrupted by Jaehyun’s teasing eyes and brows wiggling, smirk turning his sweet dimple into mischievous dents. “Well, Jonathan” he started, dragging each sentence. “Are you going to tell me about last night or…” moving his head at every word, Jaehyun followed Johnny’s hands closing his laptop and reaching for his coffee.

 

Morning coffee, that means hot because lately he had been waking up with sore throat, and after last night he needed some sort of comfort. 

 

“It as good.” he answers, voice weird after the long sip. “Ended up at a club.” which was true but keeping eye contact became somewhat difficult. 

 

The peering eyes, and the desperate need of gossip behind Jaehyun’s orbs was too much to handle. It is important to note how the night prior’s date had not been set up by Jaehyun, he didn’t even know what the guy looked, choosing to do some sort of retreat and let Johnny do his thing. ‘If you think you are better than me at playing matchmaker, show me.’ and yes it sounded pissed and bitter, but the main mission was somewhat accomplished, hence why Jaehyun still seemed so interested in the development of the date.

 

“Oh.” that answer, however, seemed to catch the younger off guard, but then again, he was leaning on the torso of his hands, one on top of the other. “Go on. Did something happen at the club? Did you two get schwifty?” 

 

“Jaehyun, don’t say that word in my presence ever again.” Johnny threatened weekly taking a long sip.

 

“But who is it? Why are you keeping so many secrets?” Jaehyun was leaning closer, eyes wider, hands now clasp and trapped between the table and his chest. “Was he like  _ the one _ ? Did he make you feel like  _ the one _ ? Is that why you are being so secretive?” 

 

Each word felt like a swing of a bat against his head, from the back. Johnny could even hear the metallic eco bouncing inside his brain, the cold starting from his nape and down his spine in a shudder. 

 

The date went horribly wrong. Not only the boy turned out to be the total opposite from his type, but there was absolutely no way of keeping a decent conversation with him. He spoke in manifestos, and being in disagreement with him almost felt like a sin. He made it it seem like a sin. Spending the entire date talking, correcting Johnny when he was right, being entitled to his opinion which served as the only true. If that guy turned out to be part of the cult, Johnny wouldn’t even pretend to be fazed. He was also a fucking asshole to waiters. 

 

It had also been Johnny’s idea to take it to the club. So he could have an excuse to run away and never see the guy again. He could pretend to feel like shit because of the alcohol and the dinner, forced to call a taxi and head home. There was also the possibility to run into a knowing face in there, beg for help and again, arrive safe home. What happened however, was a mixture of the two: Johnny drunk the guy under the table, and found someone else who he had never seen before but he wish he had. The only memories from that point on consisted in kisses, a lot of bending down to keep make out that boy, and did I mention kisses.

 

A shame that such a great kisser didn’t have a name, to Johnny’s knowledge, or a distinguishable face. Truly a shame, because Johnny might not remember much, but did remember something, a feeling. The tug in his heart. The blood-boiling like feeling.

 

And maybe when he was talking about the date, the was picturing that blurry faced guy, that raven haired cutie who saved his night, kissed him awake and asleep at the same time. That one guy who had his lips against his ear and shouted something, which again Johnny couldn’t remember. What Jaehyun didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt him. And maybe, Johnny thought catching himself reminiscing the night with heart eyes, that would stop Jaehyun’s future attempts on setting Johnny up.

 

“Johnny, holy shit.” and if he didn’t know Jaehyun better, Johnny would have mistaken that wavering voice with tears. 

 

Jaehyun didn’t wail, he was rough and raspy and cried without sobbing. But there was an overwhelming emotion dwelling in his eyes, which made Johnny feel bitter sweet. 

 

“But who is it? What’s his name?” the younger insisted. “I really want to meet this mister perfect, give me your phone, we have to call him right now! We have to set another date right now oh my god.” Jaehyun was a tall man, not as wide if you will as Johnny, falling into the petite spectrum in his opinion. But he could totally reach for Johnny’s phone resting beside his laptop if he wanted. Which he did.

 

“Give me that back or so help me God Jaehyun I’ll…” Johnny tried to get his device back, standing up a bit and trying his damn best to not cause a scene in the middle of the café. 

 

Fearing that his panic induced brain would make him stand up and grab his friend by the collar, Johnny scanned the place, trying to find some sort of distraction. The bathroom? No, what would he even do with that? The sleepy student next to them? Maybe, but she really seemed stressed and bothering her would be a bad move. The counter? The counter. Yes. The counter. The boy currently ordering a black tea with peach, asking for caramel as well. Short, at least shorter than Johnny, same hair and brown framed glasses and a barret. Yes.

 

“Jaehyun there will be no need for that.” Johnny sat down again, Jaehyun rose an eyebrow at him. “He is here.” Johnny pointed at the boy, now pointing at the cheese cake. Hopefully he would just pay for his things and be on his merry way, and Johnny would pretend to be hurt and assure Jaehyun that he would talk to him later. And by the afternoon he’d be heartbroken because the boy refused him.

 

A perfect plan.

 

Jaehyun fell silent, eyes impossibly open as he froze in his seat. Suddenly, every noise felt like too much for the younger, as he started to point at the table, mothing a ‘like, here?’ to which Johnny nodded. Jaehyun repeated the action and Johnny smiled. ‘where?’ came next from the non-existent voice of his friend. Johnny pointed with his head again, urging Jaehyun to turn around completely and stare at the boy up and down. Within three milisecond he was facing his friend again, mouth open and forming a smile. There was pride somewhere in that as well.

 

To whomever it might concern, there were two things Johnny would like to make clear: perfect plans don’t exist, and that friendship is not magic. Friendship can go gargle on a cactus.

 

For Jaehyun was standing up, the complaints from the elder of the two coming a beat too late, and falling to deaf ears of a Jaehyun who was walking towards the boy. It was astonishing to see an introvert trying to initiate conversation with a total stranger, but sometimes Jaehyun had to be the strong one in the friendship, leave his anxiety aside and ask the boy whom Johnny was so head over heels for, if he wanted to sit with them.

 

Mortified didn’t begin to cut it. Not only had Johnny framed a stranger into this mess, he was about to be caught on his own web of lies, and the pain of it all already sunk in the very pit of his stomach.

 

The guy peeked his head from behind Jaehyun, okay he was absolutely adorable, point taken. But even if he was physically the most beautiful man Johnny had ever laid his eyes upon, he was about to blow any chance with him within minutes. The boy widened his eyes in surprise, a shy smile on his face as he agreed silently, all for Johnny’s eyes to see. 

 

Jaehyun and the guy were walking towards the table and Johnny found himself void of ideas. He was about to taste failure in the worst, most humiliating way possible. That’s what liars get. Put that on the list of things to make clear. 

 

“Hey.” the guy greeted. “My friend told me it was okay.” he mumbled as he sat down next to Johnny and, okay what was happening. 

 

That felt surreal, that couldn’t just happen with two different people in a matter of hours. That’s not how it worked. His heart couldn’t be that weak, Johnny thought; and his blood had to just be hotter than usual, there was no other explanation to this. Unless.

 

“Yeah it’s fine. How are you?” Johnny asked just as shyly, feeling Jaehyun’s eyes on them.

 

“Fine, a little hung over from yesterday.” 

 

Oh.

 

Oh.

 

_ Oh my fucking god. _

 

“Yeah, I thought I’d be more fucked up today as well. But I was told to drink water and then camomile with honey and lemon.” Johnny recalled those words being said amidst a loud base echoing through his body. 

 

Someone had to come give Johnny an award for his performance. As his mind was trying to place all the pieces together, his voice seemed secure, eyes finding it impossible to detach from the boy sitting beside him. 

 

“I told you it would work!” the lights of the place would never make justice to the stars in the guy’s eyes, how they danced on his brown irises as he looked up, shadows casted in the side of his nose. And what a great nose it was.

 

However, let’s backtrack. Johnny had to hold himself from leaning backwards on his seat in realisation. That was the guy, he had to be. And the giveaway that he was? That nose. One doesn’t encounter such beautiful noses and faces as a whole, all that often. The urge to snap a picture of him was great, but Johnny’s self control was greater. And two could play that game. 

 

“Yes you did!” Johnny agreed smiling wide, catching how the boy’s gaze focused on that weird hollow in his cheek someone called it cheek dimple once, but it was dumb and Johnny refused to call it that. “You have changed my life, my true hero.” his expression softened, unconsciously drawn to the other.

 

Movement in the other end of the table, made the couple turn to their witness, currently packing his things with ease. “I see you guys have a lot to talk about, even if you met like yesterday. Which is good!” he reassured, hands dropping everything in a gesture granting peace. “So I’m just going to go and ask for a summary later.” he said pointing at Johnny accusingly. “Understood?” 

 

To which Johnny nodded and waved his frien goodbye, before deflating against his seat.

 

“What’s wrong?” asked the guy, sipping on his tea. The liquid low enough to reveal his name in black marker. 

 

Ten.

  
  


_ Yesterday at the club. _

 

_ Their bodies were impossibly close, arms holding tight but loose enough to leave room to dancing. And boy, did he dance. It had to be illegal just how well the other moved on him, grinding had to just be crossed out from the vocabulary, they needed to find a better way to describe just what he was doing. Because it was fucking fantastic and it was railing Johnny up like nothing had before. _

 

_ The song faded for a few seconds, just a couple before another would start again loud and ascending. So Johnny acted quick, leaning down to the other’s ear. “What’s your name?” he asked, the other turning, lips brushing Johnny’s cheek.  _

 

_ “Ten.” the boy shouted in his ear, the beat loud and muffling part of the word. _

_ “I’m Johnny.” hairs apart from each other, Johnny glazed upon those dark eyes, a little half lidded. Traveling down to those lips, perky, wet with spit after licking them slowly, inviting. “And I’d really like to kiss you.”  _

 

_ Ten chuckled. “Since you asked so nicely, Johnny.”   _

  
  
  


“So wait you don’t remember anything?” it broke his heart just a little, seeing the tinge of disappointment in Ten’s eyes, hearing it in his voice. 

 

“No, I do.” Johnny wanted to stretch out his hand, hold onto the other, beg for his eyes to look at him once more from where they were fixed on his half eaten cheesecake. “I do remember kissing you. I remember how fucking wonderful it felt. It was like air and I didn’t want it to stop.” 

 

Ten’s fingers were fidgeting with the stray, bitten on the tip, teeth marks all over it. But Johnny’s tone seem to alleviate him. “I mean, you did seem interested in me. I was afraid I was picturing everything wrong in my head. And also, we were both drunk so.”

 

Johnny tilted his head at that, finally his own hand finding Ten’s wrist, which moved so they were holding hands instead, straw long forgotten in favour of resting his fingers on Johnny’s. “What do you mean?” asked the elder.

 

“Well, you did say that I tasted like this black tea with peach thing you really liked, and that they only served it here and that you go there every morning.” Ten shrugged. “I don’t know, I guess my mind put together the possibility of you wanting to see me again.”

 

“I’m afraid to tell you, that your mind was absolutely right.” Johnny smiled at the other, earning himself a beaming grin, followed by a shy giggle, fingers playing on the palm of his hand, tracing the lines there before closing around the gaps of Johnny’s own fingers. 

 

And as Johnny explained his disastrous date, Ten kept on holding his hand. They laughed about the stupidity of people, of how fate works, and how sometimes only very few times. Lying had good outcomes.

**Author's Note:**

> hihihi! day 13 is up! so yeah full disclaimer ive never had a hangover so idk if that remedy works, i just wanted to put it out there (it does work with sore throats tho). im not that proud about this one, again im a perfectionist and johnten are like my fave ship, so i always feel like im not making them justice. also dont hate on jaehyun too much he really is looking out for johnny.   
> twitter ( @yhsdior ) curiouscat https://curiouscat.me/youngghos


End file.
